Who Says The Dead Can't Speak
by vhdc1234
Summary: "I've done it. I've done it." "What did you do, Madeline." The young girl's eyes glowed with excitement. "I've found a way to talk to dead people." Discontinued


It was normal day at Hogwarts. Or about as normal as you can get. Wait, scratch that. There is no such thing as normal in Hogwarts.

This is a school where teachers hide Dark Lords on the back of their head, have tournaments that kill students, let trolls in to attack students, and so much more crazy things that you could write 7 books about it!

Well, this day was one of those crazy days, but this time no one died. It's actually quite the opposite really.

It was dinner time in the great hall. This is where the craziness started. Everyone was just sitting at their tables, chatting with their peers.

It started out as one of those very rare 'normal' days. You know, regular classes, lots of homework, no insane teachers.

Just a normal day.

Suddenly, someone slam the doors open and burst into the Great Hall. Everyone's eyes turn directly to the person who opened the doors.

It turned out to be a third year Ravenclaw. She had light brown hair that reached down to her mid back and dark brown eyes.

She was also waving around waving around a vial full of dark blue liquid in one hand, and had a pouch full of other vials in the other.

"I'VE DONE IT!" She shouted over and over again, startling a few people. This kept happening for about 10 seconds before Padma, the Ravenclaw prefect stopped her by going up to her and putting her hands on her shoulders.

"Madeline!" She shouted, making the girl stop cheering. The girl, Madeline, turned to Padma, her grin never leaving her.

"What did you do?" Padma asked. Madeline broke free of her grasp and started running around again.

"Oh, you won't believe it. I've been working on this ever since my grandma died. Which is 5 years. I felt so bad because I missed her and stuff and wanted to talk to her again, but then I remembered that she was dead, so I thought 'Wouldn't it be awesome to have her back?'

So I started working on a way to bring her back, but nothing could bring back death? So I did the next best thing. It took me a lot of work, but I'VE FINALLY DONE IT." Madeline rambled, jumping up and down at the last part.

Everyone stared at her like she was crazy. Padma grabbed her shoulders again.

"What did you do?" She asked again. Madeline's eyes sparkled again. Then she bellowed to the whole school:

"I'VE FOUND A WAY TO TALK TO PEOPLE!"

Everyone then burst out laughing at the young teenager. Padma rolled her eyes.

"Mad, you already know how to communicate. You're doing it right now." Padma said as if talking to a child. Madeline shook her head, breaking out of Padma's grip once more.

"No. Not like that. I have found a way to talk to DEAD people." As soon as she said that, the whole hall went still.

Then everyone burst out laughing again, a few calling the girl mental.

Madeline's happiness quickly turned to anger. She was not CRAZY!

Ok. Maybe a little. But not this time.

"HEY!" She shouted, gaining the attention of the students once more. "I DID TO FIND A WAY!"

"Prove it, then." A boy from the Slytherin table shouted.

"Alright, I will." Maddie shouted back. She looked directly at her table, more specifically, at Cho Chang.

"This ones for you, Cho." She said with a small smile.

Then, without warning, she smashed the vial on the floor. A few teachers stood up to scold her for smashing things, but were silenced by a huge cloud of dark blue smoke rising from the liquid on the floor.

Maddie, however, looked unfazed by this and instead yelled at the cloud.

"Mors, ut putatis, permitte mihi loqui ad unum. Volo videre ... " Then she mumbled something under her breath that no one understood.

(**Latin Translation: Death. Let me speak to the one that you claimed. I want to see...**)

Then, the smoke stared to take the form of something. No. Someone.

A teenage boy to be precise. The whole hall, even the teachers, gasped in shock and a little horror as they recognized who it was.

He was a tall and extremely handsome young man with chiselled features, dark hair, and bright grey eyes. The only thing that was different about him was that he wore all white clothes and was as pale as a vampire. (**I just had to say that)**

The boy in question stood up and looked around the hall in shock. Everyone who knew him didn't move an inch. Everyone except Maddie.

"Hello, Cedric." She said cheerfully. Cedric turned his head sharply at her.

"Maddie?" He asked, earning a nod from the girl. "How did I get here? I was just at a party in Heaven."

"Oh. I brought you back temporally to prove that I wasn't crazy or lying." She said as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Wait Wait Wait. Hold up. You brought me back?" Nod. "And it's only temporally?" Another nod. Cedric tried to comprehend this the best way possible, but then another thought came to his head.

He then stared searching through the hall for one person. His eyes went directly to the Ravenclaw table, where he saw Cho staring at him. Their eyes met and Cho got up and ran into his arms.

This cause the whole hall to snap out of their shock and watch them run to each other. The former couple hugged like there was no tomorrow.

Then Cedric starred at Maddie again and his eyes narrowed.

"You!" He pointed an accusing finger at her. "You couldn't have chosen another time to pull me out of heaven. I was just about to win the limbo contest."

That caused a few, and I mean few, people to laugh.

Maddie then looked at her watch in a sort of nervous state.

"Cho." She said, urgently. "You might want to hurry up. This only lasts for 5 minutes."

Cho's head then snapped up. She just got her boyfriend back and now she was losing him again. Tears started to weld up in her eyes.

Then, Cedric gently turned her head for her to look at him. Then, his lips crashed into hers. Cho wasted no time and kissed back. It felt so good to kiss him again. Like a spark has been lit again.

The hall started to cheer for the young couple. They were so caught up in the passion of the kiss, that they didn't notice Cedric's body start to disappear into thin air. Other people noticed and gasped.

Cedric then started to become more transparent by the moment. Then, he was gone.

Cho no longer felt his lips on her. She opened her eyes to see him gone. She stared at the empty space in front of her before the emotions caught up to her.

She had just lost her boyfriend again.

Sobs wracked through her body as she ran out of the Great Hall. A few of her friends got up and followed her out of the Great Hall.

Then, everyone's eyes turned back to Maddie.

"Told ya." She sang. After a few moments of silence, everyone started talking at once. Questions were fired at her from every angle. She was starting to have a small panic attack when-

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore yelled and everyone stopped talking. He looked directly at Maddie with an unreadable expression.

"Miss Chapel. I am very impressed with you this, but might I ask, how?" He asked. Maddie's grin turned into a from as she looked down at her feet.

"I'm sorry, sir. But I'm afraid I can't share that. You see, I'm planning on starting a business with this and I don't want anyone stealing my brew. But I will tell you that it takes 2 moon cycles to mature and if left unattended for more than a day, the results could be disastrous." She stated, ignoring the stares.

Dumbledore nodded and smiled.

"A very wise decision, Miss Chapel." He said before sitting down. Maddie then returned to her usual smile.

"Who's next?" She asked.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Cedric no longer felt Cho's lips on his. He opened his eyes and saw people who, he immediately recognized as the others in heaven. They were all staring at him in slight shock, seeing as he disappeared and cake back moments ago.

Cedric shot up in shock, but ended up hitting his head on something. He looked up and saw something he dreaded.

The limbo pole.

The crowd around him broke out of their shock and started cheering. Cedric was out of the game. He had lost the contest.

They all turned and hoisted the winner on their shoulders, who gave Cedric a smug look.

Cedric then got on his knees and shouted to the heavens, not that he needed to.

"CURSE YOU, MADELINE!"


End file.
